percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Camp Egypt
''"Praise Ra , For He Has Done All" ''-Camp Egypt Motto Camp Egypt and Surroundings The Houses There are a total of 17 cabins inside Camp Asgard, each belonging to a specific Norse God. The campers call them "Houses" (for example the House of Thor or the House of Sif.) The Houses are made from Niðavellir Metal, from the land of the dwarves. The Houses in order are Odin, Freya, Thor, Loki, Sif, Hel, Balder, Skadi, Heimdall, Freyr, Rán, Ullr, Frigg, Tyr, Vidar, Lofn, and Bragi. The children of minor gods are split into Molls, which are basically small cabins. The leader of each House or Moll is called a Mach. Each Mach is elected by their number of years, quest, battle skills, leadership skills, and expiernce. A Mach can only be replaced if they are to die, resign, or lose in a duel for the spot. The Thorne Room The Thorne Room is a large, almost palace like, hall where the camp director, Sindri, lives. The walls are hung with over 70 banisters, each with a symbol of a major or minor god. The Odin Thorne is at the very center of the room, but not even Sindri is aloud to sit upon, as it is a gift from the god himself. Mess Hall The Mess Hall is where campers eat. All the campers eat together at what is called the Table of Sif, an enchanted table that magically makes room for new campers every day. Food and drink are magically provided but a portion must be thrown into the Fires of Midgard to feed the gods and their hunger. Tyr's Arena Tyr's Arena (or simply just called the Arena) is where the campers train and have tournaments. An annual Battle for Asgard is held every year at the end of the year between each House's best sword fighter. Shooting Range Where camper's practice archery. Odin's Temple A temple where campers can pray to their parents or any other god/goddess. The Bundle Where weapons are stored. Large weapons are not aloud to be kept in cabins. Bathrooms You know what those are for.... Sindri's Forge Sindri also runs the forge. Here they make weapons for campers, and sometimes (rarely) for the gods. Auditorium Place for music and plays. Pool Currently a Nadatorium given the status of the weather. Weight Room For weights, duh. Fenrir's Cave As the hypnotized guardian of Camp Asgard, this evil yet loyal beast lives in a cave at the camp's borders, near the skyscraper high pine tree covered in frost. Campers are advised not to tease, feed, or even look at him. Library The Library is stacked high with books about the 9 realms and more. During freetime the campers can come here and chill out or study. Academic Building Here the campers do most of their daily classes in art, literature, math, science, and monster hunting. Staff Sindri: Sindri is a famous dwarf from the olden days. He's been asigned as camp director for Camp Asgard and is also the Forge director. Sindri is a master blacksmith and is very nice to the children. Feuer and Eis: These twin brothers are called Fire and Ice by their students. They both split the classes and teach them. Feuer is laid back, but Eis is strict and firm, unlike Fire and Ice altogether. Fenrir: Guardian of the Borders Noted Campers Tony Pierce (owned by Son of War) son of Loki Topher McMine (owned by Son of War) son of Loki Veran (owned by Son of War) son of Thor Blanca Richards (owned by Son of War) daughter of SifCategory:Camp Asgard Adam Reid (owned by Branch of Yggdrasil) Cub of Fenrir Category:The Son of War